Stupid Mutt! Stupid Leech!
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: After Edward figures out that he loves Jacob, his world turns upside down as he tries to deal with the feelings he has for Bella and the feelings he now has for Jacob. Can this love last? Let's hope so! Rated T for M/M action, Mpreg, and sexual content!
1. VAMPIRES CAN'T LOVE WEREWOLVES!

**A/N: This is my first Jakeward Fanfic!!! I instantly fell in love with the couple after watching videos on Youtube!!! So, hope you guys like it, it's my third story in the Twilight category... Well, anyway, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! So don't sue me please!**

**Couple: Edward/Jacob**

**Summary: After Edward figures out that he loves Jacob, his world turns upside down as he tries to deal with the feelings he has for Bella and the feelings he now has for Jacob.**

**Rating: T (Sexual content, Mpreg, and M/M action)  
**

* * *

"We're just not the same!" he screamed, running out of the house. "I'm a werewolf, you're a vampire. We're mortal enemies! This cannot be happening!" he looked back at me. I sighed. Those beautiful brown eyes falling on me. The same eyes I fell in love with. "Well, it's happening Jacob! I don't know what's up with this either. But, it is happening." I said, turning his face to look into my eyes.

"Edward, this really can't happen."

"Why not? I mean, I know we're like the Odd Couple."

"It's a lot more complicated than that."

"How? How is it complicated?"

Jacob looked away as if he was deep in thought, his brown eyes seemed even more beautiful against his russet skin. "I gotta go. Edward, I'm sorry." he said, shifting into a werewolf and running off to the reservation. I slammed the door, nearly breaking it off its hinges. I growled climbing the stairs.

"Edward, is everything fine?"

"Yeah. Except for the fact that I just basically made out with Jacob." I said, growling under my breath. Carlisle sighed and looked at me. "Son, there's a lot you need to learn." he said, pulling me aside. I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle, you're not gonna tell me the speech about the birds and the bees, are you?" I asked, walking over towards the door.

"No. I mean, not unless you don't know--"

"Eww! I know plenty about it. I just gotta get the taste of werewolf out of my mouth." I said, wiping my lips. I really wasn't planning on brushing my teeth. I could still feel his warm lips touching my cold ones. His hand tangled in mine. I didn't want to get rid of the taste. I didn't want to forget his scent.

* * *

_1 Day Before_

I sat there with Bella, watching her sleep, wishing I could get inside her head. She mumbled and tossed and turned as she wrapped her arms around me and snuggled into my chest. I could feel her heart beating, while mine was dead. But, it just wasn't the same anymore. All I could think about, was Jake. Laying there with Bella was suddenly not all I wanted to do.

I couldn't deal with these new feelings. These feelings of Jacob. How could I ever love that dog? That beautiful, russet skinned dog? I caressed her cheek with my hand and kissed her forehead, getting up. I couldn't bare it anymore. I couldn't lay there with her, when all I could think about was-- I sighed and jumped out the window, walking to my house. Surely, Alice and Jasper could help me with that.

Sure enough, as I walked in the door, Alice ran up to me and hugged my neck. "Oh Edward! All I see is darkness in your future. You're thinking of Jacob, aren't you?" she asked, looking at me with her pixie-like eyes. "You're thinking about asking him out." I had to admit, she was good.

"What's the problem with it?"

"The problem with it is that Vampire, Werewolf. Clash! Nobody's gonna let you date a werewolf! What would Carlisle say, or-- or Rosalie?" she asked, ranting. I rolled my eyes and covered her mouth.

I looked at her intensely. "Werewolf, Vampires? All of that doesn't matter to me anymore. I can't believe it either, but, it's happening." I said, whispering. Alice's eyes widened as I let go of her mouth. And she nodded.

"I understand. My lips are sealed."

"Good."

"So, what do we do now? Just pretend--"

"--It never happened? No. We go see Jacob."

"And do what? Ask him to dinner?"

"No. We tell him what's happening."

"He's not gonna like that."

I sighed. I knew she was right, but, what do you expect coming from a 16 year old werewolf, with a vampire over 100 years old. I sighed and looked at them. "I know. But, he has a right to know. Tell you what. Jasper, get him on the phone and call him, inviting him over tomorrow." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Jasper smiled. _'He's in love with the boy. And even if he has to run away, he's gonna marry that boy someday.' _he thought.

I walked away, ignoring his thoughts. I guess it was time to face it. I was in love with that dog. That beautiful brown-eyed, puppy-dog pouting, russet-skinned dog. Not so easy to forget his name when it's all you hear in your head. I walked into my room, shaking my head, willing the thoughts of Jacob Black to the back of my mind. Soon enough, he'd be over here. And I'd be able to tell him how I really feel. Too bad there's nothing to keep me from restraining myself from kissing him.

I growled pacing in the middle of the floor. I am screwed. I am so screwed, I haven't even got something to get myself outta this situation. How am I gonna be able to tell Bella, or Jacob, or even my family. It'd have to come out some time.

* * *

**Second chapter coming out soon. I hope you liked the first chapter! Yes this story is Mpreg! I can't decide who should be pregnant. What do you guys think? Edward or Jacob? Leave it in a review! Alright, well, I'm gonna stop typing and start on the second chapter! See you guys later! **

**3 Classic Rock Fan**


	2. Silent Offer Accepted!

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! First chapter got 6 reviews! So, as a treat I decided to upload the second chapter! Don't worry, next chapter will be whenever they do IT! And so far, Jacob's winning the preggo contest! It's 4 to 2!!! There's still time to get your say in before I update the next chapter! Anyway, I know I'm probably gonna drive you guys crazy at the end of this chapter! Don't worry guys! I have a plan to this story! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And I know that there's the whole repeat thing in this chapter, but, it's all part of the plot! So, anyway, enjoy this chapter!!!**

**

* * *

**

I paced the foyer of the house, my palms were sweaty, my knees weak. I had a feeling of butterflies in my stomach that I just couldn't help whenever I thought of Jacob. I could imagine my would-be heart beating against my chest as I waited for him to arrive. His scent filled my nose as he pulled into the drive, and got off his motorcycle. I sighed and watched as he walked so gracefully up the drive.

Before he could ring the doorbell, I was there, opening the door to open it for him. His smell hit my nostrils and I breathed in the scent, his sweet-smelling scent. He didn't smell like the wolves normally did. Instead, I smelled a small hint of-- was that cologne? It was intoxicating. I was snapped out of my reverie when he growled at me.

"What do you want Leech?"

"Just a friendly dinner. To call a truce."

"You? Call a truce?"

He snorted and scrunched his nose up, I would think at my smell, and looked around. 'I wonder if he can smell the cologne. I wanted to smell good for him.' I heard in his head. I smirked and shook my head as I looked at him. His voice inside my head, so clearly. I fought back the urge to wrap my arms around his neck and embrace him, kissing his soft warm lips.

I fought off the butterflies as I escorted him into the kitchen, where my family was waiting for our dinner guest. He had on way too much cologne, I could smell it all over him. That smell only made me want him more. I could hear his thoughts. 'I wish he would hold my hand. Just for a little bit.' that soft warm voice in my head. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand.  
I leaned forward and whispered something inaudible to him. "Let's go upstairs. I want you now." I whispered, wrapping my hand in his under the table. He sighed and nodded, letting go of my hand as he stood. The butterflies fluttered faster as I watched the beauty that was Jacob, walk away and out of my sight. I stood up and followed him, not waiting until we were to my room to kiss him. Instinctively, I knew he'd kiss me back.

* * *

  
Arms flailing as I found his shirt's buttons, ripping them off, as I ripped off his shirt. The wolf stared at me and smirked, pulling me closer to his lips. I couldn't help but breathe in that sweet scent of his. Through the cologne, I could smell the arousal, the want, the hunger. The hunger for me inside of him. Suddenly, he pulled away and his eyes were filled with hate.

"No! You filthy, bloodsucking leech! This can't happen!"

I was hurt more than anything as he called me the name I had gotten from him. I would have cried if I could, from feeling rejected, from getting hurt like that. I just stared at him, unable to think. "What? Why?" I asked, not even showing any emotion as he pushed me away and stood up. He didn't look at me as he pulled on his forgotten shirt.

"Because we're too different! We're just not the same!" my would-be heart would've stung at that. But, being a cold as stone vampire made me forget emotions. I stood up and turned away from him. Jacob sighed and I heard his thoughts. 'Now's not a really good time. I'm sorry Le-- Edward.' the voice inside his head whispered. I shivered as he mentioned my name. Wondering if this was the way real love felt like.

Jacob suddenly sprang from the room and I stared after him, running to keep up, as he opened the door. "We're just not the same!" he screamed, running out of the house. "I'm a werewolf, you're a vampire. We're mortal enemies! This cannot be happening!" he looked back at me. I sighed. Those beautiful brown eyes falling on me. The same eyes I fell in love with. "Well, it's happening Jacob!

"I don't know what's up with this either. But, it is happening." I said, turning his face to look into my eyes.

"Edward, this really can't happen."

"Why not? I mean, I know we're like the Odd Couple."

"It's a lot more complicated then that."

"How? How is it complicated?"

Jacob looked away as if deep in thought, his brown eyes seemed even more beautiful against his russet skin. "I gotta go Edward. I'm sorry." he said, shifting into a werewolf and running off to the reservation.  


* * *

I laid in bed thinking about what had happened all that night, sighing as I still felt his lips on mine. Even though I didn't sleep, I wish I could just to see his eyes again. The way he smiled. The way his russet skin brought out his brown eyes. I couldn't deny that I was in love with Black now. And I knew that he loved me back. I could hear his thoughts now. Still. 'I wish he would hold my hand. Just for a little bit.' Hold my hand.

I chuckled at the excess use of the Beatles song there. He made me laugh, whenever I read his mind. I knew that Jasper and Alice knew that I loved him. But, what about Emmett? Rosalie? Carlisle? Esme? I couldn't tell them just yet. I sighed and looked out the window, wishing I was holding him in my arms. Wishing I could see him smile.

* * *

I ran down the stairs when I heard the door knock, opening the door to find a very shirtless Jacob standing there. He smiled. "I was wondering if I could take you up on that silent offer." he said, his lips meeting mine. I moaned into the kiss, the werewolf's scent made me dizzy with lust. This must be what Bella feels like whenever she kisses (or should that be kissed) me?

* * *

**A/N: Dudes, how awesome are these two couples? Don't worry. Next chapter, they will be doing it!!! Keep the reviews coming!!! And keep voting before the third chapter comes... -runs around on the A/N- I'm HYYYPER!! So I might just upload the third chapter tonight!!!**


	3. Damned Butterfiles

**A/N: Third chapter!!! Whoo-hoo!!!! Haha!! Now you guys get to read them doing it!!! Sorry but, I'm sorta on a word budget, so you guys are gonna have to wait about two more chapters before you guys find out who's pregnant. I might make both of them pregnant. I mean, after all, this has caused a conspiracy. Anyway, hope you like the third chapter, which I am happy to announce, I think it's in IC!!! LOL... Enjoy: Chapter 3: Damned Butterflies**

* * *

We ended up, on top of each other, our hands groping each other's body, our lips meeting in such a passionate way. I didn't want to pull away, and neither did he. "Jacob. I love you." I said, kissing his lips, then his jaw, then kissed his neck. I couldn't believe what I was saying. The wolf seemed to shift under me as he pulled me closer. 'I love you too. Edward.' Hearing him say my name sent shivers down my spine.

I couldn't help but feel right. He reached down, taking off my belt, I could feel his fingers fumbling around my buttons on my jeans. As he kissed me, I felt those damned butterflies, the beautiful fluttery butterflies that meant that I was in love. I loved the feeling. I ripped his shirt open and before I knew what I was doing, I ran my thumb over his chest, recognizing all the muscles. He groaned under my touch and bucked his hips.

I chuckled. "Easy, love. We're taking it slowly." I whispered, kissing his neck softly. I could feel him getting hard underneath his jeans. I loved the feeling of his body against mine. It took every part of my being to hold back. To wait. My whole body shook with anticipation. I gently nipped at his tongue, wrapping my hands in his hair. The whole scene was playing as I had dreamt it. Over and over. Hoping that he would be here so I could hold him.

"Edward, I'm a wolf. We get aroused so easily."

I chuckled and undid his belt. "Well, let's see what I can do about that Jake." I whispered, breathing down his neck, kissing him on the neck. As I kissed his lips, I ripped his jeans from his body, and left him in his boxers. I watched as he laid me down on the bed and kissed me, taking off the rest of my clothes.

I groaned as he wrapped his hand around my erection, his hand was warm to the touch. I'd let him take the lead, for now. I moaned quietly as he began to move his hand up and down. He kissed my chest, my neck, and finally, my lips. I was the one that wanted this. And he wanted it too. I could tell. His warm brown eyes fell on my crimson ones as he moved his hand faster.

I gasped as he entered me, thrusting softly. I couldn't believe it. The thing that was going on with me. I was in love with this man. And I wasn't sure which ones of my family didn't notice the change in me. He still moved his hand on my cock, picking up a little bit of speed. I arched my back and let out a soft moan. He smirked and kissed my lips.

I could feel it building up. He pinned my arms above my head, letting out an animalistic growl as I felt his cum inside me. I was close too. He kissed my lips hungrily, and all I heard were his thoughts. 'Your turn to take charge.' I smirked and leaned up, kissing him roughly. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I laughed inside my head.

'I want you inside me.' he thought.

I smirked and rolled over, pressing my lips tightly to his, entering into him. I heard him gasp in pleasure as I began to thrust softly. I felt his arms caress my skin as he moaned. Suddenly, he moaned louder, his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He dug his nails into my back. Fuck! I didn't realize I had sped up. But, at least let him enjoy his time.

"Ed-- fu--" was all the words that came out of that beautiful mouth.

I pressed my lips to his again, quieting him. "Shush love. I'm being gentle." I whispered, as I remembered that there were vampires probably listening in to us making love. Especially, Emmett and Jasper. He let out a snarl and nipped at my lip playfully. I smiled. He was so much like a pup, it was pathetic. I could feel the cum building up.

"I'm gonna--" he moaned beneath me.

I thrusted faster and faster as I tried to make him cum a second time, his body was pinned beneath me. He shifted as I came inside him and leaned down to kiss him. He kissed me hungrily, longingly. I rolled off of him and smiled at him. "Wow. Not bad--" I said, smirking jokingly. "--For a dog."

* * *

  
I laid there in bed, watching my Jacob sleeping beside me. The werewolf was snuggled into my chest, his scent was on me. His wonderful dog-smelling scent. "Jake. My Jake." I whispered, caressing the back of his cheek. He cuddled more into my chest and unwittingly kissed my bare chest.

"My Edward." he muttered, groggily.

I sighed and sat there. Holding the werewolf, loving him. Letting the butterflies free was the best thing I could ever do. And now, sleeping near Jacob was not just a dream, but a reality. I loved the way his nose wrinkled in mid-sleep, the way he kicked the covers off after I covered him up over and over again.

I kissed his forehead and held him to my chest. My Jake. The Jake that I love, and have just had sex with. I know they're gonna smell it on me tomorrow morning. But, at least they'll be able to know before I decided to run off and get married to him. "Can you please stop staring at me? You're freaking me out." I smirked and kissed his forehead.  


* * *

  
By the time that Jacob had gotten up, I had made him breakfast, and gotten showered up. I walked into the room and saw him sitting there, eating. I smirked and snuck behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, and kissed his neck. He looked around surprised.

The smile that now played on his lips went with the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies, I like them now. I kissed him and pushed him on the bed again, kissing him hungrily, his arms wrapped around my neck as I deepened the kiss. "Get dressed love. I'll take you home." I whispered, kissing his forehead. He smiled at me.

Without any protest, he stood up, got dressed and pulled me in to kiss him. As our lips met, I could feel sparks of electricity going through my fingers. I wanted him, to be his everything. The first time, before Bella, I was in love. And I knew that my family wouldn't approve. But, they couldn't really blame me. Jacob was so damn irresistible.  


* * *

**A/N: Awwww!!! They make the perfect couple!!! I will be updating this story as soon as I get 6 reviews for this chapter!!! Just like I promised, Chapter 3! Look out for Chapter 4!**


	4. Stupid Mutt! Stupid Leech!

**A/N: Alright, so I decided to add the 4th chapter. Next chapter will probably be when we figure out who's pregnant. So far it's Jacob who's winning. But, there's been a couple of Edwards. So I'm very confused!!! Grrr... So, yeah! Please vote for the one who's MPREG! Now it's time to introduce the chapter! I now present: Chapter 4: Stupid Mutt! Stupid Leech!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

We sat in silence, both of us looking at each other. I gulped and cleared my throat. "So, Jacob. I'll see you tonight?" I asked looking at him. I saw the faintest smile play across his lips. He nodded and kissed me. "Come through the window. It'll be unlocked." he said, kissing me passionately as I pulled into the drive. I bit my bottom lip and watched him get out. "Hey mutt! I love you." I said, smirking.

He smirked back. "I love you too Leech." he said.

I chuckled and drove off, watching as he turned on the drive and walked to the front door, looking back. He then walked back inside the house and I hit the gas, speeding down the road. I was so in trouble. But, I'm sure my family wouldn't say anything to me. I mean, I was practically an adult. As I pulled into the drive, I heard my parents' thoughts.

* * *

  
When I walked into the house, the first one to hug me was Esme. She had a huge smile on her face. "Edward, I am so happy for you!" she said. I looked confused then looked at Alice and Jasper and shrugged. 'We all heard you and Jacob getting it on in your room.' she thought. I sighed. "I hate it when you guys eavesdrop." I muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"Well, what do you expect? We are vampires."

I looked at Emmett. "And not to mention you two were moaning louder than two Howler monkeys." he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and walked away. "I'm heading over to Jacob's. Considering you guys already know about us." I grabbed my jacket. "Don't wait up for me." and with that I walked out of the door, leaving them behind.

* * *

  
I came into the room swiftly, and just like I had thought, he was sitting on the edge of his bed. His beautiful brown eyes fell on me and smiled. "Hey babe." he said, softly. He walked over to me and planted a long kiss on my lips. I smirked, pushing him back on the bed. "Feisty tonight love?" I asked, a smile playing across my lips. He nodded. I laughed.

"Come on. Why don't we have some fun?"

"I'm not sure that's safe. Your dad's down the hall."

"Well, we could always go to the beach."

I chuckled. "The beach? I don't know love." I said. He pouted, and I sighed. I hated seeing him pout. He looked so damn cute. "Alright. Alright. You win." I said, finally giving in to him. He smiled and grabbed my hand leading me downstairs and outside to the beach. We sat on a log, around a fire. I watched as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"You're comfy."

"I know. Like a pillow."

He chuckled and began to drift off to sleep. "Edward. You'll be here in the morning, right?" he asked. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes. I'll be here in the morning. Go to sleep now." I whispered, running my hand through his hair. I wrapped my arm around him and he laid down in my lap. I chuckled. "Stupid Mutt." I said, jokingly.

"Stupid Leech."

* * *

  
The next morning he had woken up, drooling all over my lap. I laughed as I watched him wipe the drool away. "Sleep well Jake?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and stretched. "Were you out here all night?" he asked. I nodded. "I mean, after all, I did promise that I'd be here when you got up." I said, kissing his forehead. His lips met mine as he tangled his hands in my hair.

"Arousal. Gotta love it."

"Clearly." I smirked and kissed him back, rolling over into the sand, taking his shirt off. I kissed him, beginning to take his shirt off when I heard some noise behind me. I could hear their thoughts. 'What's Jake doing with that leech?' 'Were they just kissing?' 'That's disgusting.' I watched as Jacob looked up at them and stood up, along with me.

"Hey guys. What are you doing out here?"

"We came to see you. But, we saw you with the Leech."

"Don't call him that!"

I grabbed Jacob by the shoulder and growled at them. "Yes. I'm dating Jacob. Is there a problem with that? Because if there is, I can get some very not nice people to rearrange your faces." I said. They all backed up and I grabbed Jacob's hand, looking at him. "Come on. I think it's time we go see Carlisle. I mean, they already knew." I watched as Jacob's face fell.

"They knew?"

"They're vampires, remember?"  
"And let me guess, they heard us?"

He blushed. I lifted his chin up and kissed his forehead. "They're really not that bad. They just overdo things." I said, smirking. He nodded and we walked back to his house, hand-in-hand. I wonder what Billy will say when he sees us together. Like together-together. We walked through the door. So far nothing. He kissed my cheek and lead me back up to his room.  


* * *

**A/N: I know it sorta sucks. But, it's very early in the morning and I was running out of ideas. Soo, just leave what you think in a review. And I promise that next chapter is when we figure out who's pregnant!**


	5. Morning Sickness Cometh

**A/N: Here it is, the long-awaited 5th chapter!!!! I'm starting it out at 1 week cause I want this story to last longer... And there might be a spoiler in this chapter, regarding the baby's sex. It might be a girl, and it might be a boy, depending on which one I think would be the perfect one for Jake and Edward to raise. So please enjoy Chapter 5: Morning Sickness Cometh.**

**

* * *

**

_1 Week Later_

I ran to the bathroom, retching my guts out. This has been going on for the past couple of days and it was worrying everybody. Esme insisted I see Carlisle, which of course I couldn't see myself doing that to save myself the embarrassment. I snuck into Jacob's window. Now that we were public with our relationship, Billy allowed Jacob to keep his window unlocked. As I walked in through the window, I had that nauseous feeling.

And so here I was. Bent over the toilet, retching my guts out, my skin clammy and paler than usual. Jacob was knocking on the door. "Edward, you alright?" he asked, I could hear the concern clearly in his voice. I waited for the vomit to stop before I spoke. "Yeah. Just a little bit of vomit. It never hurt anybody." I said, standing up. I flushed the toilet and walked out, meeting his lips with mine. He pulled away.

"Whoa. Edward. You need a breath mint."

I smirked and rinsed my mouth, getting the disgusting taste of vomit out of my mouth. I swilled the water around in my mouth and spit, rubbing my stomach. "Jake, I swear, if you caused this, I'm not having sex with you until we're married." I said, groaning. Jake laughed and wrapped his arms around me, planting a kiss on my neck. "Are you sure you don't wanna have sex until we're married?" he asked.

Damn him and his ability to get me all hot and bothered. "I'm sure. No more until that day." I said, lying through my teeth. But, luckily for me, I was such a good liar. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and buried his face in my neck. "Come on baby. I'm gonna marry you just so that I can--" I felt the need to retch again. I ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet, throwing up. When I was finished, I stood up.

"Alright, now I go and see Carlisle."

"Want me to drive you?"

I looked back at him and sighed. "Sure. Hopefully, he's still at the hospital." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him outside. We passed by Billy and Billy tensed. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?" he asked. I didn't look back. "To go see Carlisle. I need to be checked out." I said, rubbing my stomach, trying to keep the nauseousness down. Billy watched as we left. "Well, okay. Just make sure he's safe." he said.

"No worries Mr. Black."  


* * *

  
I sat on the hospital bed, or lack thereof, waiting for Carlisle to come back. I sighed and looked around. I never did like hospitals. And this is just the worst place to be when someone's nauseous every 10 minutes. Jacob sat beside me on the chair. "Edward, calm down. I'm sure… it's… noth-- What are you doing?" he asked me as I overheard my dad's thoughts.

_'A baby? Edward's pregnant? It doesn't make any sense.'_ I suddenly got weak in the knees as I tried to stand. Jacob kept me held up. "Edward, what's wrong?" he asked. I looked at him and gulped. "I'm… pregnant." I said, trying to keep myself from fainting. Jacob looked just as shocked as I did as he helped me back on the table. "You sure?" he asked. I nodded. "Carlisle thought it." I said.

"Isn't it sorta rude to rummage around in people's heads?"

"Isn't it rude to stick your nose in other people's business?"

He chuckled at that. I had to admit, I wasn't that mad anymore. "How in the hell can two men have a baby?" he asked. I looked at his confused look and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you love. I'm laughing at the way you look confused." I said. He looked at me and shook his head. "I guess I have to marry you now, huh?" he asked.  


* * *

  
I spent the night with Jacob, like I do every night. His arms wrapped around my waist. He sighed and I ran my hands through his hair, leaning my head back against the headboard. This must be some kind of a trick. I rubbed my abdomen, not able to hear the heartbeat of the little one. I watched as Jacob placed one hand on my stomach and he sighed. "I love you Edward. Will you marry me?" he asked.

I smirked and kissed the top of his head. "Yes Jake. I will."

I didn't know if he could understand me but, suddenly he cuddled more into my chest and began drooling on me. I smirked and ran my hand through his hair. He began mumbling and I watched him sleep, waiting for the sun to rise. I kissed his forehead and ran out the window, heading for my house. No doubt the others had heard of the news.  


* * *

Alice was the first to come over. "Awww! Edward! Carlisle just told us! I can't wait until you have my little niece-- oops!" she said, covering her mouth. I laughed and ruffled her hair. "So, I'm having a girl, huh?" I asked. Alice smiled and nodded. "I have an idea of what you're gonna name her." she said. "You're gonna name her Hallie Anne Black." she giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Alice, what if it's not a girl?" I asked.

"Then your name's gonna be Dalton Scott Black."

"Hm. Nice." I chuckled and watched as the rest of my family walked over to me, and rubbed my belly. I rolled my eyes. "I'm only one week pregnant guys, what's the big idea?" I asked. They all ignored me and continued to rub my stomach. I shook my head and sighed. "Enough! Will you guys cut it out?" they all looked at me. Carlisle was the only one that wasn't rubbing my stomach, along with Jasper and Emmett.

"He's right. Besides, he's only 1 week along."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it, and keep reading to find out the sex of the baby!!! See you guys later!!!**


	6. How to Deal

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 6. I've been really busy. But, I've been working on this chapter a whole lot! So, yeah! Here it is, the finished 6th chapter. I now present: Chapter 6, How to Deal! And yes, I stole the title of the chapter from the movie with Mandy Moore... But, the title just fit...**

'He's only one week along.' That's what dad had said. What they had told me, the one thing that put all of my theories away. The things I believed to be untrue. I sighed as I held Jacob in my arms, he was snoring softly, curled into a little ball as he laid his hand on my stomach. I was content like this. Holding my wolf Jacob in my arms, I realized that I wasn't alone on this. Jacob was freaked out too. But, he loved the baby.

I sighed deeply and kissed his forehead, running my hand softly through his long mane of hair. He snuggled into my side more. I began humming, rubbing my stomach, trying to get the little flitters to stop. "Why are you giving me a hard time little one? Go to sleep." I said, whispering. I could've sworn that I saw a smile appear on his face. I had the urge to retch again, but, I didn't want to wake him. He looked so beautiful sleeping.

* * *

  
By the end of the first week, I couldn't take it anymore! I was growing more and more paler with each moment I puked. Jacob was worried, bringing me dead wild game, trying to get me to eat. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep anything down, but, I drank the poor deer's blood that was laying in front of me. Dead. Its lifeless eyes stared up at me. He got rid of the body and looked at me, cleaning his hands.

"There. Now you won't completely starve."

"Jacob, it's not my fault. I can't keep anything down anymore." I said, looking at him. He laughed. "Chill Eddy--" I hated that nickname, but, it sounded cute coming from his mouth. "--I was just playing around." he said, looking at me. I nudged him gently, and shook my head. "You owe me an engagement ring mister." I said, looking at him. He laughed and dug into his pocket, pulling out the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen.

He smirked and put it on my ring finger, kissing my lips softly. "I hope you'll have me as your husband." he said, looking at me. I smiled and nodded. "Jake. It's perfect." I said, looking at him. Our lips met again and he placed his hand on my belly and rubbed it. He smirked. "Our daughter's gonna be a soccer player." he said. I looked at him. "What makes you think it's gonna be a girl?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at me. "Because the psy-- Alice said it was."

"She also said that it could be a boy."

"I hope it's not a boy."

I rolled my eyes as he went into one of his rants, and leaned in to kiss him. "Would you stop talking and kiss me you mutt?" I asked, smiling. He soon smiled and began to kiss me back. "Mmm. I love you." he whispered. I smirked. "Not as much as I love you." I whispered, pinning him to the bed. He smiled and we kissed, until Billy came wheeling down the hallway. "Edward. Carlisle's on the phone." he said. I jumped up.

* * *

  
At my second week of pregnancy, we were happy together. We held hands as we walked in through the door of my house. My parents were used to seeing him around. "So, Jacob, are you staying for dinner? It's always a pleasure to have you over. Gives us a chance to use the kitchen." Esme asked him. I smiled when he said 'No thanks. We're just gonna go upstairs.' and I stopped smiling when he kissed my lips.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Emmett. Shut up!"

"Hey! All I'm saying is that that's how you got a bun in the oven."

I growled and turned to stare at him. "One more comment and I'll beat your ass and make you bleed." I said. It wasn't my fault. My mood swings were taking hold of me. Emmett held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa. Dude, you're moody, so I'm not even gonna get into that with you." he said. I laughed. "That's right bitch. Just back off." I said, jokingly.

I heard Jacob laugh deep in his throat and tug on my hand. "Come on, we have some time to kill before dinner's done." he said, opening my bedroom door. I smirked and kissed him closing the door behind me. Warm and cold mixed, in a rush motion of buttons being opened, pants being unzipped. In a rush of passion we were on top of each other, hands groping clumsily. I felt Jacob bite my neck.

"Frisky love?"

He nodded underneath me and brought his lips to mine, as he wrapped his warm arms around my body. I moaned into the kiss, tangling my hands in his hair. Damn hormones. Damn mood swings. Hell, I'll even damn the wolf for getting me like this, but, after seeing his smile, I couldn't stay mad at him. He laid me down gently and kissed a trail, lips, jaw line, neck, shoulder. I counted the kisses as they came.

* * *

Jacob rolled off of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I think dinner's ready." he whispered, his head laying on my neck as he kissed it. I looked at him. "You can go eat. I'm just gonna stay in bed." I said, pouting. His eyes lit up as he laughed. "Oh come on Eddy. Do I have to drag you downstairs?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled.

"Maybe. I'd like that too much."

"Well, then I guess it's gonna be worth it."

I smiled and kissed his lips, as I heard Emmett's thoughts. Damn! Just when we have a romantic moment. 'Finally! I thought I was gonna have to hear Jacob's name over and over again.' Remind me to kill him. "I think Emmett was eavesdropping." I said, looking at him. He smirked. "Good. At least he's able to know what he's missing." he said, smiling.

**A/N: Awwwww!!! Okay!! Again, it's up to the readers: Should Jake and Eddy have a boy, Dalton Scott Black. Or a girl, Hallie Anne Black. I love involving you guys! You guys are always there to share your opinions.. So, yeah, leave which sex you think the baby should have. {Sex=Gender... Gutter mind guys... Gutter minds... LOL} Anyway, Yeah.. So comment, comment, comment!!!! =D!!!**


End file.
